


Had The Pleasure (And Shared It Too)

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s only one man for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had The Pleasure (And Shared It Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Chosen.
> 
> I was disappointed that there wasn't much E/S in the ep, set shortly after the arraignment hearing scene.
> 
> This was originally posted as two drabbles but I decided to merge them into one fic when I reposted to Dreamwidth because it was easier.

Serena was looking into the squad room from the relative privacy that Lieutenant Van Buren’s office provided. “He’s really something,” she absently commented.

“Strelzik?”

“No,” Serena replied.

“His lawyer?” Anita asked noticing Serena’s face light up when Ed Green shook his coat off, sinking into his chair staring at a pile of open cases and general paper work for a few minutes. “Ah now I get it,” Anita teased.

“Get what? What Dworkin said when me and Jack were at Riker’s earlier.”

Anita shook her head. “No, Serena, I get why your so distracted. Just out of curiosity what did Dworkin say?”

Serena backed away from the window; her cheeks were slightly flushed from watching her favorite detective. “Dworkin said to his client you’ve already had the pleasure of Miss Southerlyn.”

“What’s wrong with that Serena?”

Serena blushed a little. “I was a little distracted and when I realized what he said I just had to come here.”

“To see Ed?”

“Yes. There’s only man for me.”

“Let me guess Ed’s…” Anita trailed off.

“Had and shared the pleasure,” Serena finished.

Serena opened the lieutenant’s door. “Do you mind if I have a quick word with him, Anita?”

“Keep it quick,” Anita replied.

Serena casually walked past Ed’s desk, running a hand across his shoulders. “Hey,” she said before starting downstairs knowing that Ed was watching her every step.

“Wow,” Anita mouthed as she watched the ADA and her detective playing a game, their game.

*

“When you left the precinct,” Ed started.

“I only did that to get your attention and it worked,” Serena flirted.

Ed chuckled. “You know I couldn’t concentrate once you left.”

Serena smiled innocently at him. “I seem to have that effect on you, don’t I?”

“Yeah you do,” Ed said as he fiddled with her sweaty tangled hair.

Serena looked at him, shifting slightly, using her elbow to support her weight. “Tell me where your concentration went earlier,” she probed hopefully.

Ed flashed a teasing smile. “It went on you. Your hands were all over my body and I mean everywhere.”

“Done that, carry on,” she prompted.

“I watched you walking down the stairs and all I could see was your clothes on my floor.”

“And?”

“You did that thing with your tongue and the straw. Repeatedly,” Ed hinted.

Serena moved on top, straddling him licking her way down his toned, athletic body. Paying special attention to the sweet spot on his right hip. She giggled a couple of times when he groaned urging her to go lower. Quickly looking up she smiled happily at him. “When’s it my turn, Eddie?” she teased.

“Soon. Why did you come by earlier? I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Me and Jack went up to Riker’s after Strelzik’s arraignment and his lawyer said something about pleasure.”

Ed smiled. “An innocent comment,” he remarked.

Serena snuggled into his embrace. “Yeah it was and innocent comment but to be fair, I was distracted.”

“By me?”

“Who else is going to take over my thoughts at most inappropriate moments.”

Ed winked at her. “Me,” he acknowledged confidently.

“Oh yeah,” Serena replied moving in for the start of round three.


End file.
